Stress is one of prevalent maladies in today's world. It afflicts people of all ages and cultures and affects a person's ability to concentrate and work efficiently. An important part of stress relief is stress detection. Current medical procedures of stress detection involve taking saliva or blood samples. These procedures may not always be user-friendly because people normally do not have time or interest to measure their stress level.